AZ Wishes
by TheLadyPendragon
Summary: Yuuko grants wishes to lost souls. Crossover oneshots ranging from A-Z. A is for Alone. WillxBran. B is for Brat. Yuuram. C is for Cuddle. HeeroxDuo. C is for Cuddles II. TrowaxQuatre. D is for Devotion. SephyxCloud. E is for Evil. HarryxDraco. SIDESTORY.
1. A is for Alone

**A/N: **I had this idea for a long time, and now that it's on on paper, I hope you guys enjoy.

**Summary: **Will is tired of being alone. Yuuko can rectify the situation. However, is it selfish of Will to go against his orders? WillxBran.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own xxxHOLiC or DiR, though I love them both and _want_ them...

* * *

**A is for Alone**

* * *

Alone. That was how Will Stanton, the last of the Old Ones, could be described. Six years had passed since the final rising -- and defeat -- of the Dark, and Will was left to guard the world of man on his own. The other five defenders of the world either couldn't remember their quest or had disappeared off the face of the planet. Merriman, his mentor, had left him alone with his heavy burden and Bran... Bran had _chosen _to forget...about the Light, about his power, and to forget about _Will_.

The eighteen year old sighed and shook himself out of his morbid thoughts. He was walking down a modern day street in London that was full of people, most of them students and businessmen. Both London and the world had changed in the last six years. Will himself had changed greatly from the solemn yet happy boy he was when he was eleven. He never communicated with the Drews or even Bran anymore, not wanting to feel the pain when _he_ -- they died -- and Will was left alone and still immortal. He was so caught up with his depression that he didn't realize he was veering off his path and very much lost. When he finally realized the fact, he looked around and saw that he was on a quiet cobble-stoned path away from the rest of humanity.

_'Figures...'_ he thought bitterly, frowning at the irony, and began to follow the ancient path. He didn't really know _why_ he was following it -- it was almost as if his feet had a mind of their own -- until he saw the small shop. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen, quaint and Japanese -- the only one of its kind, and it was blocked by two larger buildings. He wasn't even sure how he knew it was a shop, but he knew it was and he knew another thing...the shop was magical -- powerful magic-- and he was _drawn _to it. Walking inside -- still being led by his feet, even though he now wanted to enter -- he saw a Japanese boy with strange, cat-like blue eyes who was possibly around his own age. The boy's eyes widened when he saw him, but he did not seem surprised.

"Yuuko-san will be with you shortly," he told Will -- in Japanese, but it didn't matter, because he was an Old One -- and Will nodded slowly, waiting, watching for this _Yuuko_. An eternity seemed to go by until finally, a tall Japanese woman with blood-red eyes entered in a vibrant blue kimono embroidered with black butterflies.

_'She's Yuuko...'_ Will thought, _'...The butterfly'_

"Greetings Old One," the woman said with a smile, and Will was surprised to hear the Old Speak. "I am the Dimensional Witch and I shall grant your deepest desire -- your _wish_."

"My wish?" Will questioned, and her mysterious, Cheshire-cat smile widened.

"Yes, your wish... You couldn't have entered my shop if you didn't have one." As she said those words, a thousand thoughts fluttered through Will's mind, like the thousand butterflies on her kimono. He knew she wasn't lying -- she really could grant any wish he had -- but the problem lied in the fact that he didn't know _what _to wish for. He could ask for the world to be safe from the Dark, he could ask for his loved ones to have a happy life _without _him, but in the end he knew his wish was far more selfish.

_'I am only human afterall...'_ he thought sarcastically and the witch seemed to read his mind.

"I don't know if this will help, Old One, but I am above even High Magic and I can grant you _any _wish -- if you can pay the price." While her tone remained innocent, Will knew that she did in fact _know_, even though she said she didn't.

"My wish is far too selfish... I cannot possibly ask for it to be granted," he told her, almost pleading with the witch.

"Of course you can, Old One, for, after all, it is _Hitsuzen_ that you do... No one can prevent it... Not Merlin, not Arthur, and certainly not the Light, so be at ease and wish!" she told --_ ordered_ -- him and he felt a heavy weight -- a weight that had been there for the last six years, possibly longer -- lift from his shoulders _and_ his heart.

"Yes...I have a wish..." he started softly, but it soon gained conviction. "I have a wish! I don't want to be alone anymore... I want my lord returned to me!" By the end of his statement, he was sobbing and the Dimensional Witch placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Will you pay the price?" she asked him, though she already knew the answer; he was too far gone to say no.

"Very well. Watanuki-kun, please bring our guest some tea -- earl gray!" Will watched the blue-eyed boy hurry to fulfill the request with empty eyes, and hardly tasted the tea when it passed his lips or even when it scalded his tongue.

"You can no longer remain in the mortal plane -- you must leave your family -- that is your price. I will give you enough time to gather your wish and then you must go... If you agree, then your wish has been granted," the witch told him and he nodded in agreement.

"Consider it paid!" The witch smiled at his fervor.

* * *

The next day, Will woke up from his slumber to find snow-pale arms wrapped around his waist and a pretty silver head resting on his chest. For a few minutes, he only watched, envisioning the beautiful, molten-gold eyes hidden by the sleeping lids, before a wide smile broke out on his lips and he knew the price was well worth it.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed this enough to leave me a review. Will and Bran are such a wonderful, but under-appreciated couple. Check out my WillxBran fanfiction community, The Legend Reborn.

**R&R: **There isn't, as I said, much love for WillxBran or _The Dark is Rising Sequence_, but I hope this made you guys who haven't read it slightly more likely to, and that it put a smile on the face of you occult fans. Review!


	2. B is for Brat

A/N: No one appreciates my creativity ;

Summary: Yuuri wishes that Wolfram was no longer a brat. He must face the consequences.

Pairings: Yuuram

Warnings: Shounen-ai and angst. OoC Wolfie

Disclaimer: I don't own XxXHOLiC or Kyou Kara Maou

* * *

B is for Brat

* * *

Brat. Wolfram Von Bielefeld was a brat, that's all Yuuri could say about him. He knew Wolfram was his fiancé but it wasn't because Yuuri wanted him to be. Lately, all Yuuri felt for the blonde was irritation so he had left to his own world to escape him. That's where he was at the moment, walking the streets of Japan. His mother refused to let him come home until he promised to apologize to Wolfram which he would _not _do. If anything, _Wolfram _should apologize to Yuuri! Apologize for stalking Yuuri and calling Yuuri a wimp and forcing himself on Yuuri and for just being _near _Yuuri.

'_I can't believe I could ever think this about someone but...I think I'm really beginning to __**hate **__Wolfram.'_ Yuuri thought through gritted teeth. It was a thought that had frequented Yuuri's mind for quite a while. Lately, Wolfram had grown extra clingy and refused to leave Yuuri alone. The blonde had even had the nerve to ask when they were going to get married which prompted Yuuri to _disappear _for a while. _'We're __**never **__going to get married...but how do I tell him that without hurting him?'_ Even when angry, Yuuri was still Yuuri and he could never _willingly _hurt Wolfram so he needed to find a way to avoid that. "What can I do?"

With his thoughts focused on his blonde fiancé, he didn't notice that he had walked up to a small shop until he was on the front step. Looking around, he decided to observe it. It was a strange shop, he had to admit, almost like a house but something told him that it was indeed a shop. It was built in an ancient Japanese style and, if Yuuri were either Murata or Shori, he'd probably be able to tell from which era. What really caught his attention though, was the magical aura it gave off. It wasn't Maryoku but it was definitely some sort of magic. Before he could stop himself, he was walking through the door. "Excuse me, is anyone here? I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop myself from walking in." He was greeted by two young girls, one with short pink hair and another with long blue hair.

"A customer." The blue-haired one began and soon enough the other was repeating her. "A customer." Yuuri didn't know what to say so he just opted to remain silent. His silence was rewarded when he met another person, this one a teenaged Japanese boy, much like himself. The boy blinked when he caught sight of Yuuri and offered the Demon King a polite smile.

"Yuuko-san will be with you shortly." Yuuri didn't know who this Yuuko-san was but decided it would be best if he stayed to meet her. Soon enough, a tall woman entered the room wearing a very intricate and formal kimono. She also had on a very extravagant head piece.

"Welcome, Demon King." Yuuri's eyes widened. How could this woman know he was the Demon King? One thing was for sure, this Yuuko-san was no ordinary woman. "I take it you have a wish?" That stopped him for a second. What did she mean by wish. Before he could stop himself, he answered.

"I wish Wolfram would stop being such a brat and just leave me alone." For a second, there was something very hard in her eyes but in the next second it was gone so Yuuri was not sure if it had ever been there.

"Are you sure about this Maou Heika?" The other boy in the room blinked at their strange conversation but eventually sighed and walked away, muttering something about weirdos and drunkards. Yuuri ignored him in favor of thinking about the woman's question. Was that what he really wanted? He ignored the part of his heart that cried at the thought of not being with Wolfram to nod fervently. "If you are sure."

"I am." There it was again, that hardness, and this time Yuuri was sure he wasn't imagining it.

"There is a price." Price? Then Yuuri would pay it. "I will take your pendant." Yuuri froze. His pendant? Could he really give that up? Conrad had given it to him. The Demon King bit his lower lip.

'_Surely Conrad cares enough about me to not care about the pendant as long as I'm happy?'_ With that reasoning in mind, he slipped his pendant off his neck and handed it to the woman. "Take it, just grant my wish." The woman handed the pendant to one of the two girls and both ran off with it.

"It is done." When Yuuri left the shop he felt eerily cold, like he had just lost something precious and he could never get it back. He summed it up to sadness at losing his pendant and left for home. Blank red eyes followed his back until he could no longer be seen.

* * *

"What's the matter, Yuuko-san?" Watanuki asked his employer. The Dimensional Witch was drinking again but it was more than usual and she was unusually somber. "Is it something to do with the customer who just left?"

"Watanuki-kun, I want you to remember that love is a rare thing. Many go their whole lives without a trace of it while for others, it is _hitsuzen_." Watanuki swallowed, Yuuko was only this philosophical when something horrible was about to happen. "You are one of the luck ones." He ignored the flush that came to his face at the subtle mention of Doumeki to prod her further.

"And that boy?" Those horrible red eyes turned towards him and Watanuki couldn't hold back a gasp. Yuuko was crying.

"He _was _the second, now he is the first." Was...so did that mean that other boy no longer had love in his life? "He was a fool and a bigot and because of that, he will lead a lonely life." As an afterthought she added: "He'll be back." Watanuki shivered.

* * *

Demon King Yuuri Shibuya was back in Shin Makoku. He could sense the happiness in all of his friends as they came to greet him at the fountain. Conrad handed him a towel and he smiled and took it. While rubbing himself down he looked around for a blonde head but stopped when he realized what he was doing. _'I just want to make sure that lady didn't rip me off.'_ He reasoned, even though some part of him knew it wasn't true. Finally, Conrad noticed his wandering gaze and smiled at him gently.

"Wolfram is not here, Heika." Yuuri gaped at him, how could the blonde not be here? He was _always _here--or there or wherever–as long as Yuuri was also around. "He said he hasn't been able to socialize in a long time, he feels like an old man, so he's gone off to a party."

"To a party?" Yuuri asked in shock and Conrad nodded. Yuuri noticed that Conrad's, as well as everyone else's, smiles were just a little too stiff. "Huh...did he say anything about me?" To his shock Conrad winced and everyone else tried to look elsewhere. "What's going on?"

"Heika...Wolfram told us to give you a message because he won't be home 'til late," Conrad began once more, looking fidgety and ashamed. "He told us to tell you that...well, he wants to end the engagement. He's already signed the papers...all you have to do is sign your share." If Yuuri was shocked before, he was positively floored now.

"He _b_..._broke _the engagement?" He knew he should be happy but he wasn't and he didn't know why. Now he could have his room to himself, his bed to himself, his _life _to himself but...he didn't want it that way. _'Could it be? Do I want to share my life with Wolfram?_' As he thought it he realized it was true and turned to Conrad. "Where is he?" Conrad's smile had never been more genuine.

* * *

"Wolfram!" He called as soon as he got to the party. He didn't need to look for long because he saw a familiar blonde head in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by both men and woman. He felt a spark of what was undoubtably jealousy when he saw a man swoop down to kiss Wolfram's hand. It increased when he heard Wolfram giggle. "Wolfram, I order you to come here NOW!" Soon enough, the blonde head turned towards him and, after whispering something to the man he was dancing with, Wolfram made his way towards him.

"Yes Heika?" Yuuri's heart ached at Wolfram addressing him so formally.

"You don't have to call me Heika--" He began but was immediately cut off by said blonde.

"Yes I do, as I am no longer your fiancé, I have no right to call you by name." He told Yuuri apathetically but soon a sparkle of mischief entered his eyes. It made Yuuri gasp at the beauty he had always ignored. "You have ended the engagement right? I want to see if I can hook that handsome fish over there." Yuuri couldn't help but growl when Wolfram fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously at the man he had been dancing with.

"No Wolfram, I haven't." He told the other boy with finality and now Wolfram growled.

"Well, why _not_? We both want this freedom right? I distinctly remember you saying that the engagement was an accident." It was true, Yuuri had said that a lot but now he wasn't so sure. Maybe it was fate. He tried to explain that to the blonde but Wolfram snorted distastefully. "As if." Yuuri stared at him, this Wolfram was completely different from the one he'd seen only a few days before.

"What happened to you Wolfram?" He asked desperately and watched the blonde roll his eyes. Then an intrigued look came upon the blonde bishounen's face.

"Well, it's somewhat strange. One minute I was moping and crying because you were never going to love me the way I loved you, the next my tears have dried up and I feel refreshed." The smile on the blonde's face is adorably curious. "I guess I just got over it." With that the blonde walked away leaving Yuuri to wonder at how such a drastic change took place in so little time. He suddenly remembered that woman's shop and before anyone could stop him, he was running out to the nearest body of water.

* * *

After looking for hours Yuuri finally came to a stop. The shop was no where to be seen. Finally, he sat down on the swings of a small playground near-by. He began to swing forlornly. He was surprised when a woman's finger on his forehead paused his swing. "Looking for me, Demon King?" He looked up at the tall form of Yuuko in shock. She was smiling mischievously.

"Yes!" He yelled as he stood up and grabbed the woman's kimono desperately. "Yes! You have to change Wolfram back." Her eyes hardened once more and a frown was prevalent in her features.

"I apologize, the price is too high to change a wish. You cannot pay it." Yuuri fell to the floor in a boneless heap. "Do you know what you did to that poor boy?" The Witch suddenly asked and Yuuri looked up at her in surprise.

"What?" He asked, his voice a mere whisper.

"You wished that he would no longer be a brat, not realizing that he behaved that way because he loved you. You foolishly wished for your soul-mate to no longer love you. Because of_ you_...both of you will live a lonely life." Soul-mate? Tears began to flow from Yuuri's obsidian eyes as he realized the horrors of what he had done. The last thing she said finally registered in his mind and his eyes widened.

"Wolfram will live a lonely life too? But that isn't fair, it's my fault, not his." Yuuko scrutinized him closely for a second before she smiled sadly.

"You cannot pay the price to change things back but you _can _pay the price for his happiness." Yuuri's head shot up and his eyes were sparkling with hope.

"I'll do it." He told her immediately. She nodded knowingly.

"I thought you might say that. The price will be the stone on your sword." Yuuri nodded, he didn't even use Morgif's true power, it was a price he was willing to pay. "I hope you know child, you will never be truly happy, watching your love with another."

"I know." Yuuri said softly but he was just wanted Wolfram to be happy.

* * *

Wolfram looked beautiful, Yuuri thought, in his wedding gown. It was the happiest day of the blonde's life, he was all smiles as the tall man bent down to kiss him. Even though this was what he wanted, Yuuri couldn't help but cry a little inside.

'_As long as you're happy Wolfram, I'll keep on crying inside.'_

* * *

A/N: The beginning was good but I think the end began to kind of drag on. Meh, oh well.

R&R: Come on you bastards, REVIEW DAMMIT!


	3. C is for Cuddle

A/N: Does this story suck? Answer me that please. I'm a little bitter because it has 331 hits and only 4 reviews and 3 alerts. Oh well, I like it so I'm going to continue it.

Summary: Duo just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend. Now is that so wrong? Yuuko doesn't think so.

Pairings: HeeroxDuo

Warnings: Shounen-ai, humor, and fluff

Disclaimer: I don't own XxXHOLiC or Gundam Wing

Dedicated to: Finchj who really likes HeeroxDuo. Come on people, review and tell me your favorite pairing and I'll dedicate chapters to you too.

* * *

C is for Cuddle

* * *

Cuddle. That's all he wanted to do. A year had passed since the war and Duo and the other Gundam pilots were now living lives filled with peace. Duo and Heero had recently become a couple when, after waiting forever for a certain _someone _to get a clue, the braided boy had finally told the perfect soldier of his feelings. Heero had admitted to feeling the same way(as if it wasn't obvious)and the two ex-pilots now shared an apartment. They even slept together, as in, you know, sex! There was only _one _problem.

"Arghh! Why won't Heero cuddle with me!?" Pedestrians turned to stare at the strange braided boy but he paid them no mind. "Quatre got Trowa to cuddle with him and he's practically a rock!" This was the latest issue in their relationship. Yes, _latest_. They had a lot of issues and usually got over most of them but Duo couldn't get over _this_.

"I need to cuddle after sex or I don't feel loved!" More people turned to stare at him in alarm but they, too, were ignored. "Why can't Heero understand that?" Apparently, perfect soldiers did _not _cuddle. Duo could almost cry but he didn't because he was an ex-Gundam pilot and they don't cry–they _fight_! Duo felt a wave of determination course through him–yes, he would fight!

"Well you listen here, Heero Yuy, I am going to make you cuddle with me if it's the last thing I do!" Of course, Heero wasn't exactly there to hear his threat but...it's the thought that counts right? Right! Now cheerful, Duo began to whistle cheerily and walk down the street with his hands in his pockets. He was so happy that he didn't notice his feet were controlling themselves until he was already in front of, what he thought was an, empty lot. "Wah! Feet, what're you doing? Cut it out." He was a little surprised when they obeyed him and looked up to find a little Japanese antique shop. That brought a brilliant idea to his mind.

"Heero is Japanese right? Maybe I can inspire him to cuddle with me if I bring him something Japanese!" Most people wouldn't understand Duo's thought process, I hail you if you do. The next second, he was running into the shop, barely pausing to knock politely(something Heero bade him to always do), and shouting a greeting. "Hello, is anybody home? My name's Duo and I was wondering if I could check out your merchandise." Sure enough, a cute Japanese boy with wide blue eyes came to greet him. He was probably only a few years younger and Duo found him completely adorable...especially those amazing Heero-like blue eyes.

"Welcome. Yuuko-san will be with you shortly." Duo couldn't help but 'awww' out loud at his politeness which caused the blue-eyed boy to flush darkly. Before he could comment on the teenager's pink cheeks, a tall woman came before him. She was wearing a tight red jacket with equally tight black pants. Even so, Duo thought there was something highly formidable in her red gaze and he tensed a little, instinct left over from the war.

"I am Ichihara Yuuko and you must be Duo Maxwell." Something in the way she said his name told Duo that she knew it was an alias. Similarly, he knew her name was also an alias, though he couldn't say _how _he knew. "Please tell me your wish." Ah, so that was what the shop was, a wish-granter's shop. He only had one wish in mind.

Looking her straight in the eyes, he said: "I wish my boyfriend would cuddle with me." For about a second, there was silence and then, she grinned. Soon enough, Duo grinned too.

"The price will be one that is dear to you, your silver cross." The cross was something dear to him but, this wish wasn't only about cuddling...it was about Heero and Duo as a long lasting couple. He wanted to be with Heero forever, if it was possible.

""I accept." He told her with a grin, handing her the cross, and she accepted with a kind smile.

"Wish granted." To say Yuuko was happy at granting this wish was an understatement. Watanuki could attest to that–he served her sake as she drank for hours to celebrate the joys of gay young love. The blush still hasn't left his face.

* * *

Duo couldn't stop his surprised yelp when, in the midst of him procuring them a meal, Heero grabbed him from behind. The Japanese boy grabbed him by the waist and buried his face in Duo's neck, rubbing his lower body against Duo's back. "Heero! What are you doing!?"

"I don't know why but, when I was working, I suddenly got the urge to come home and ravish you." Duo shivered at his boyfriend's husky tone of voice, wondering if that woman had something to do with it. Even so, he wasn't going to let the moment pass, Heero rarely got this passionate.

"Go ahead then, ravish me!" He told the short haired boy coyly and Heero groaned, nipping him on the neck lightly. Hours later they lay with their limbs intertwined, Heero asleep, while Duo silently thanked the witch–for she couldn't be anything else–and her little wish granting shop.

* * *

A/N: I really liked this one and I hope Finchj–whom I wrote this for–enjoyed it too.

R&R: Come on people, REVIEW!! If you review, I write a fic dedicated to you so do it! Come on, doesn't that sound good? Your favorite character, making a wish to Yuuko. Could things get any better? I won't tolerate any more unresponsiveness.


	4. C is for Cuddle II

A/N: This isn't actually part of the oneshots, more like a side story.

Summary: Ever since Duo's visit to Yuuko's shop, all he can talk about is cuddling with Heero. Now Trowa has a problem, Quatre may have gotten him to cuddle but he just isn't ready to go that one step further. Maybe Yuuko can help?

Pairings: TrowaxQuatre

Warnings: Same as the previous one.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Holic.

Dedicated to: Sekari Sumeragi who wanted something like this. Hope you like it.

* * *

C is for Cuddle II

* * *

Cuddles. They were the bane of Trowa's existence. Ever since Duo had mysteriously managed to get Heero to cuddle with him, all the braided brunet could talk about was how good of a boyfriend Heero was. He talked about that to Trowa, to Wufei, to Hilde but Trowa didn't really care about that. No, what he did care about was–

"Why? Why did you have to talk to Quatre about it?" The other brunet had smiled at him sheepishly before apologizing, saying something about not knowing how Trowa would react before running for dear life. It wouldn't usually be a problem, Quatre loved having people talk to him because he loved helping people, but Trowa could tell he was disappointed by the news and the tall man even knew why. The reason was very simple, while the two pilots had always been very close, recently they had become a couple, going as far as to hold hands and kiss but Trowa would not–_could not_–bear the thought of intimate contact with the angelic blonde.

'_He's too pure to be touched by my blood soaked hands...even if he was a pilot too, he never killed unnecessarily, unlike me.' _When he had attempted to explain this to his significant other, he'd gotten a wounded look in return before the blonde smiled at him kindly, telling him it was okay if he didn't want to do such a thing with Quatre. _'It's not that!'_ He had wanted to shout. _'Of course I want to be with you but I...I'm just not worth it.'_ Of course, he hadn't voiced this out loud and he was very sad to later find a crying Quatre in one of his sisters' arms, depressed that Trowa didn't love him. The tall man had wanted to run in the room and pull his lover into his arms but again, he just couldn't do it, he was too much of a coward. The day after, he spoke to Duo of his troubles and the long-haired man looked thoughtful before pulling out a sheet of paper and scribbling something onto it.

"Go to this address, it's a small Japanese shop. The woman there can help you, I just know she can! But remember to take something important to you, okay?" So there he was, walking down some random street and trying to find a small shop that matched Duo's vague description–though he was happy that there weren't many Japanese shops around–with a bag filled with the garments he wore at the circus. He didn't know exactly why the clothes were so important to him but they were and so he brought them along. After walking around in circles for what seemed like hours, he finally found the place he was looking for. Almost immediately, his feet began to lead themselves into the shop but, Trowa being Trowa, he passively let them take him to his destination. What will be, will be, after all. Entering the shop, he was guided in by two small girls, one with short pink hair and the other with long blue hair. They were chanting the word customer cheerily and led him into a sort of greeting chamber where a woman lay sprawled out on a small couch.

"Welcome to my shop, I am Ichihara Yuuko." She had eerie looking red eyes that reminded him of blood, the reason he was there in the first place, and was dressed in a simple white kimono with a fiery smoke pattern. "I take it Duo sent you?" Trowa was slightly surprised by her deduction but his face remained completely passive, as did her own.

"Yes, I am Trowa Barton." His answer was simple and to the point and that seemed to impress the red-eyed woman. "I'm here because Duo said you can help me."

"Ah yes, the one with the intimacy problem. Well, hand over your bag and I'll see what I can do." Even Trowa could not keep the flush off of his face at her bluntness. Just what had Duo told her about him? Either way he handed her his bag, willing his face to stop blushing, and she looked at the contents before smiling. "You're giving up your mask, your shield from the world, are you sure?" Trowa was surprised that she knew the significance of his sacrifice but he nodded.

"It must be done if I'm to keep what is truly important to me." Quatre. Though he didn't say the last part aloud. The woman smiled at him approvingly and Trowa felt some heavy weight lift off of his chest and shoulders.

"Good man." A second later, the tall brunet was back out in the streets, feeling more anxious–and excited–than he'd ever felt since he was a small child. With a smile on his face that didn't yet feel right he walked back towards the Winner manor, hoping his blonde lover wasn't home so he could get something ready.

* * *

Quatre was beyond surprised when he came home to the manor and found it empty. He was even more surprised when he found a trail of roses leading him towards he and Trowa's dimly lit room.

"Trowa?" He ventured softly, raising a hand to push open his slightly closed door, only to find his boyfriend lying as naked as the day he was born on some silky black sheets. There were rose petals scattered on the bed as well. "Trowa, what's going on?" He asked breathlessly and the brunet flushed, looking shy, before offering him a smile.

"I thought you wanted too...I guess I was wrong. Silly, huh?" The brunet had the most adorable, wounded look on his face and Quatre just wanted to eat him up.

"You thought right!" He nearly shouted, jumping on top of the naked brunet before he could stand up. Before Trowa could even realize what was happening, his blonde boyfriend was touching and kissing him passionately. Maybe being unmasked wasn't so bad, if it was Quatre doing the unmasking?

* * *

A/N: Personally I love this, I hope Sekari Sumeragi does too.

R&R: I'll love ya forever if you do.


	5. D is for Devotion

A/N: This story is really coming alive. :D I am so happy. I have a lot of people making suggestions for their favorite pairings now and I have 1,201 hits. YIPPEE! Please keep suggesting, and if the chapter you want isn't up immediately, please be patient.

Summary: Two years has passed since Sephiroth attempted to destroy the world via Meteor. Since then, he and Cloud's relationship has been on the rocks. He's afraid that, with all the beautiful people around the blonde, Cloud will move on. How can he be sure of Cloud's loyalty? Yuuko can give him the answers...for a price.

Pairings: SephyxCloud

Warnings: Yaoi and strong language, Aerith and Tifa bashing.

Disclamier: I don't own xxxHOLiC or Final Fantasy VII. I do, however, own all of the Final Fantasy games.

Dedicated to: Darkneko666 who helped me by giving me the whole plot for this chapter.

* * *

D is for Devotion

* * *

Devotion. It was a powerful thing. After all, what makes a person stay with one significant other for years, even when the other was gone? That question bothered Sephiroth as he walked through the endless field of flowers that was the Lifestream. It had already been two years since his attempt on the planet and surely his blonde lover had already moved on? Only an idiot wouldn't, after all. That thought only deepened the frown on his face. _'Cloud is no idiot. He's probably in another relationship by now, possibly even with that martial-arts slut, Tifa. At least I took care of the __**other**__, more evil problem.'_ He smiled as he thought of the pink-wearing demon that his own blade had silenced. There was no way that girl would be getting any where near his precious blonde now. Masamune had made sure of it. His lips immediately turned down at the corners as he remembered something. _'I may have gotten her away from Cloud, but I, myself, am no where near as lucky. Stuck here for who knows how long until my idiotic remnants revive me.'_ He winced at the thought and continued to walk on. Walking, walking, walking though there was no where to go. He had no destination except for the field of flowers. It was either that or spending time with the pink demon and her cheerful sidekick. He winced again, heaving a sigh, and attempted to stop and sit down. His eyes immediately widened in alarm when he remained walking, his feet moving on their own accord and try as he might, the appendages kept walking, finally coming to a stop before a small Wutaian house. Silver brows furrowed as his feet continued to take him inside. "What is that pink ribbon wearing bitch up to!? I didn't know there was anything other than flowers in this twice-be-damned place!" He was startled when he came upon the sound of a voice.

"There isn't." A tall woman, about the same height as himself, answered smugly. She was adorned in an oriental kimono, an attire worn mostly by Wutaians. Her eyes, though slanted in the same manner as Wutaians, were a deep, bloody red that almost made him shiver, but he didn't. He was the mighty Sephiroth, after all.

"Who are you, woman?" His voice didn't falter in the slightest from the strange occurrence he was suffering from and the woman didn't seem surprised. She did, however, look slightly annoyed at being called woman.

"I am called many things, but today, you may call me Ichihara Yuuko, the Witch of the Dimensions. This is my shop of wishes." Sephiroth's brows furrowed once more, eyes filled with confusion. Wishes? What was this woman–this witch–talking about?

"Forgive me for saying so, but I'm a little confused. What do you mean by your shop of _wishes_?" The red eyes seemed to be laughing at his ignorance and his frown deepened.

"I grant wishes in this shop and since you are here, you, my good General, must have a wish." The woman beckoned him inside and bade him to take a seat. "Watanuki-kun, please bring our guest some tea." The green-eyed general watched a young Wutaian boy nod hurriedly and scurry off into another door, possibly a kitchen. The woman turned back towards him. "So..." There was a grin on her face and it bothered him.

"So?" He raised his eyebrow in bemusement, watching a pout fill her painted lips.

"So, what's your wish, Sephiroth?" It was at that moment that the General of the Shinra forces realized that he'd never gave his name to the woman. She caught the realization in his gaze and grinned again. "Don't worry, I'm _all-seeing_." As if that wouldn't worry a normal person. Good thing Sephiroth wasn't a normal person, not by any standards. "Now, what's your wish." Her voice was demanding and strangely insistent. Sephiroth sighed and brought a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose.

'_Fine, I'll just give her what she wants. She can't help me anyways, she's just a fake. Wutaian's were always considered a bit melodramatic when it came to spirituality.'_ He turned his emerald gaze to the woman, barely looking up when the Wutaian boy set a cup of tea down before him. "I wish my Cloud, my lover back in life, would wait for me, stay devoted to me, until I can return to his side." The witch smiled smugly, obviously pleased that she could get some intimate information from the taciturn general.

"I can do that, for a price." A price? Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, this time with indignation.

"And what sort of price would it be, oh Dimensional Witch?" If she could hear the skepticism in his voice, she didn't show it. Her smile only widened, filling her whole face with a large, painted smile.

"A price well worth it, I assure you." Her voice was filled to the brim with confidence. "My asking price will be your sword, your Masamune." Sephiroth's eyes immediately widened, no longer filled with amusement.

"My sword!? Are you crazy? Why would I give my sword to a faker?" Her lips turned down slightly into an annoyed frown.

"Do you really think my shop would appear here, in Lifestream, if I were a fake?" She had a point. There was no way the shop of a faker would appear in a sacred place like Lifestream, but Sephiroth was still loathe to believe it.

"That goody-two-shoes flower-girl probably put you up to it. She'd love to make a fool out of me, and take away my sword, because I killed her with it." The woman scowled at him before taking a deep breath, as if to calm herself, and spoke to him gently, as if he were a particularly slow child.

"You know that's not true. Even if she watches over things here, she has no authority to punish someone–anyone–no matter how bad they were in life. Lifestream is a place of redemption." This time, he could hear he truth in her voice, see it in her eyes, so he nodded mutely, pulling his sword out of its sheathe. The Wutaian boy, who had been dusting near by, tensed up, but the witch grasped it in her hand, _hmming _in slight wonder, before calling two names. "Maru, Moro, please take this to the storerooms." Two small girls ran up and took his precious blade away. The witch turned back to him. "It is done. You will soon return to the world of the living. Please be careful with Cloud's heart. It is already fragile enough, mostly because of you." He almost scowled at her, but held back, mostly because he knew it was true.

"Okay. Okay." The woman smiled before guiding him out of the shop.

"Goodbye. Remember to use a condom." Sephiroth jumped at her statement, face flushed and angry words at the tip of his tongue, but when he turned around both she and the shop were gone. He almost swore that he heard the sound of her laughter.

* * *

Sephiroth watched as Cloud and his remnant fought on a ledge. The boy was young and pretty and Sephiroth couldn't help but hate him. He glared at the boy, hoping that he would fall, and his wish came true when Cloud knocked the boy off the ledge. He was disappointed when the boy held on and cursed the remnant's determination, but his eyes widened when the box holding Jenova's head, the box that was his salvation, fell. _'You stupid brat! Catch that box!' _As if the boy had heard him, he let go of the ledge and caught the box, pulling out what was in it and slamming it into his own chest, pulling it inside himself. Sephiroth felt a strong tug and, before he knew it, he was within the small frame, stretching it until it fit him. He looked up into horrified blue eyes. "Why hello, Cloud. Did you wait for me?" Before he could finish the sentence, his arms were filled with his quivering blonde.

"Yes! Yes, I waited for you!" There were tears in the blue eyes and Sephiroth felt compelled to wipe them away. Wipe them away and make sure he would never cry again.

"Well you don't have to wait anymore. I'll never leave you again so don't cry." Cloud offered him a watery smile and the silver-haired man pulled him into his arms. "Shhh. I love you, Cloud." He pressed a kiss into the blonde locks of the boy before smiling up at the heavens, where he knew the witch was watching. _"Thank you."_

* * *

"_You're welcome." _The witch said suddenly, in the midst of Watanuki's cleaning.

"Eh? Did you say something Yuuko-san?" The woman blinked, as if in a daze, before offering him a wide smile.

"I said you're welcome for my matchmaking skills getting you and Doumeki-kun together," The boy immediately became flustered, waving his limbs around wildly. "But you still owe me a price."

"You had nothing to do with that!? Why should I pay you!? I'm going to be stuck here forever, I just know it." Yuuko only smiled and asked for more liquor.

* * *

A/N: I hope Darkneko666 liked this.

Thanks:

Chibigirlflower: I'm glad you thought it was smexy. :)

Mia Maria: I'll have your LxLight one done soon. I already have the next couple of chapters planned, but be patient, yours will be up soon. :)

R&R: Review and tell Yuuko about your favorite pairing. She'll give you a chapter, for a price–more reviews!


	6. E is for Evil

A/N: I'm aware that people might get impatient with waiting for their story, but I hope you'll wait for me. :) I promise, every request will have a chapter! That is my solemn oath as a fanfiction author! Some of the requests will be more difficult, like the Eureka one since I've never seen that show, but I will eventually write it. I'd also like to say that there are three different parts for this chapter and they're completely unrelated, then I will write Ro-chan's F-chapter. Sorry Ro-chan, I've made you wait for so long...

Summary: Voldemort is dead and Harry is free, but it's true what they say: evil never truly dies. How can Harry move on and have a true relationship with Draco if nightmares of evil are always haunting him? Good thing he comes upon his a new friend who's willing to help.

Pairings: HarryxDraco

Warnings: MxM and possible language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or HOLiC. If I did, the Deathly Hallows wouldn't have sounded like a crack-fic.

Dedicated to: Animefira001 who has beta'd my Big Brother Sephy story for me for quite a few chapters. Thank you very much, I appreciate you. I was just joking about the Erotica thing...sorry. ;) This chapter is a little different from the rest, I was getting a little bored of the same monotonous feet-leads-to-shop chapters and I'm sure you were too.

* * *

E is for Evil

* * *

Evil. How could one word make him shiver so? Night after night, while Draco slept peacefully in his arms, he had pondered that very question. What made evil so strong that, even after Voldemort was dead, he still had nightmares of him? Every time he asked Draco or any of his friends, he got the same answer and a worried look.

"He killed your parents and almost murdered you. You can't expect to forget that so soon, Harry." It was their worried looks that made him stop asking–especially Draco's. After all, how could he bear to see the pain in his favorite grey eyes when the blonde couldn't help him? No one could help him, Harry realized that now, and as such, there was no reason to burden anyone with his problems. Maybe if Dumbledore was still around, the old wizard could offer Harry advice, but even that option was taken away from him. All Harry could do now was drift away from the worried gazes of his loved ones and hope for the best. That was what he was doing; drifting and thinking in the one place no one would find him: Muggle London. Even Draco wouldn't think to look for him there since the blonde found the world of Muggle's to be so boring. Harry sighed and wrapped his red and green scarf around his neck tighter, fighting against the chill of the mid-morning day. He had left Draco asleep in bed to avoid any suspicious questions and knew he would get a scolding when he returned back to their new home: 12 Grimmauld Place, left for Harry by his Godfather. Harry sighed again at the thought of Sirius.

'_Just another death caused by Voldemort. Just another loved one who I've lost.'_ Abruptly, he smashed his fist into the wall of one of the buildings on the street he was walking on. The other pedestrians on the street didn't even spare him a glance. Just another angst-filled teen, right? If only they knew, then they'd be shuddering from the same nightmares he, himself suffered through every night. His thoughts turned back to his blonde lover. _'I lose everyone I care about...it's only a matter of time until I lose Draco.'_ That thought caused tears to prick his eyes and he reached up a hand to wipe them away violently, leaping in the air when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around to find a boy around his own age with entrancing, mis-matched eyes–one an icy blue, the other a molten gold.

"Are you okay?" The boy had a thick accent that Harry blearily placed as Japanese, though he couldn't be fully sure. Something about the boy, other than the amount of kindness he showed to a complete stranger, was different—_magical_, almost. Harry was enthralled by him and suddenly found himself unable to answer, his mouth open slightly, gaping at the other boy with abandon. The boy's bi-colored eyes lowered shyly as a flush painted itself on his cheeks and he retracted his hand. "Gomen...er, that is to say, sorry. You must find me very nosy?" The sound of the boy's soft voice pulled him back to reality and he shook his head, unruly locks flying as he attempted to rectify the situation.

"No, no, you're not nosy. There's nothing wrong with _you_...more, an issue with_ me_." The boy nodded in understanding, hmming distractedly as he appeared to be thinking about something. Finally, his bi-colored eyes lit up and Harry knew that he'd made his decision about whatever he was thinking about.

"Please come with me!" He spoke with a determination that belied his shy appearance and shocked Harry, not that he even knew the boy's name. Almost immediately, the boy flushed again. "I'm sorry, I'm being nosy again...it's just...I think I can help with your problem. Or at least, I know someone who can help. Please come with me..." His voice sounded almost desperate and Harry nodded mutely. They began to walk down the streets in near silence, Harry's hand situated comfortably within the other boy's as he led the wizard to god knows where. Finally, they seemed to reach their destination because the other boy slowed down.

"This is her shop while she's here in England, I'll take you in with me." The shop in question was situated between two towers and looked completely out of place. It was probably Japanese, just like the boy whose name he still didn't know, and that made Harry realize something very important: he knew next to nothing about this woman, her shop, or even the boy who was holding his hand. That didn't stop him from following him in, however, because his feet suddenly discovered a mind of their own. Once inside the shop, the boy dropped his hand and let him take in the decor. It was only when Harry heard the light footsteps of a woman that he realized he'd been holding his breath. He couldn't help it, though, there was just something magical about the shop and about the boy and, as he gazed up at the woman's mysterious red eyes, about the woman, herself. His whole situation seemed to be magical. The woman apparently read his thoughts because she was smirking smugly.

"My, my, Watanuki-kun, you just seem to draw powerful beings to yourself, don't you? Even out of Japan." The boy–_Watanuki_, Harry reminded himself–only blinked in confusion, gazing at Harry again with more appraising eyes. "Don't worry, he isn't a ghost, simply a Wizard and quite a famous one, at that." Now it was Harry's turn to blink as he gaped at the woman. Watanuki seemed only mildly surprised, as if he met famous wizards on a daily basis. Maybe he did, who was Harry to ask? He turned his attention back to the woman. "Surprised, Mr. Potter?" She was smirking again and Harry found that it irritated him, if only slightly.

"Yes, in fact, I'm _very _surprised." She nodded, accepting his honesty with an endeared smile, and led him to a exotically decorated sitting room. Harry was disappointed to find that Watanuki didn't follow them in, instead heading into another door. The woman seemed to notice his longing gaze towards the door the other boy walked into and she smiled again.

"He's very easy to get comfortable around, isn't he? But don't worry, he'll be back. He's only bringing a snack like a good host," Harry nodded again, comforted at the thought that he wouldn't be left alone with the strange woman for long. With that thought, he gave the woman his full attention and found that she, in turn, had directed her full attention to him. He shivered slightly under the coolness of her red gaze and her smile widened, like the cat who got the canary _and _the cream. "That's the reason I sent him out, you know–or even came to England, if I were completely honest–to find _you_. I've been sensing you for a while now, Mr. Potter. How lost you feel and how it's affecting your relationship with all the people around you." Once again, Harry found himself shocked by the woman. How could she know so much about him? Again, she seemed to read him mind. "I am Yuuko Ichihara, the Dimensional Witch, Mr. Potter, and I see all."

"Witch? Ah, so that's why you know about me," Now Harry felt a little stupid. He had always known that there had to be witches and wizards out of England and even Europe, but he hadn't quite wrapped his mind around it until now. "And Watanuki?" She smiled at him again, this time it was only a small quirk of her lips.

"Watanuki is...human," He wondered at the pause before she said human, but not for long. "But he is something more as well..." That only piqued his curiosity, though he hid it with a quirk of his eyebrows. The witch smiled again, she seemed to do that quite a lot when around him. "Oh yes, Mr. Potter, you could say I'm _very_ comfortable around you. Let's just say that I knew another British, bespectacled Wizard who I was very fond of."

"Okay..." Truth be told, Harry didn't know what to say to that, but it seemed the witch didn't require an answer from him.

"But enough about Watanuki, or even about me. The person we're here to talk about is _you_, Mr. Potter. I'm here to grant your deepest desire." Harry stared at her skeptically and she stared back, completely unfazed.

"Are you talking about some sort of illegal magic?" And she laughed, catching the green-eyes wizard completely by surprise. She had smirked at him many times already in the last half-hour, but she had yet to laugh and it was such a magical and free sound that he couldn't force himself to care at the fact that she was laughing at _him_. He only chuckled along with her, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "So...I guess I'm wrong about the illegal magic, then?" He asked, after the laughter had died down.

"Yes, you are," Her answer was simple, but confused him further and he waited for her to clarify, which she did eventually, her gaze turning a little serious. "The thing you have to understand, Mr. Potter, is that there is no such thing as illegal magic when it comes to me. As long as you can pay the price I ask, you will have your deepest desire granted and no one, not the Ministry and not any other Wizard, can stop it. It's Hitsuzen." Harry gazed at her blankly, jaw on the floor in shock, but she wasn't done yet. "So...what's your wish, Mr. Potter?" Her voice snapped him out of his stupor.

"This is ridiculous! You can't grant wishes, I've never heard of a Witch that could and I've never heard of this _Dimensional Witch _that you claim to be!" So caught up was Harry in his rant that he didn't notice Watanuki come up behind him. The boy placed a gentle hand on his tense shoulder.

"Please, let her help you, okay? She can do it, please trust me," His voice was soft and soothing, as if Harry was some sort of wild animal, and maybe he was, Harry just didn't know anymore. The Japanese boy then placed a hot cup of tea before him, along with some warm, freshly baked scones. The boy gave his shoulder one final squeeze before leaving again, throwing a warm smile over his shoulder. "Let her help, okay?"

"You heard him, right?" The witch asked with a smug smile. Harry turned to glare at her, but then sighed, melting into his seat out of resignation. "You're going to let me help you, aren't you? After all, no one can deny someone who is honestly trying to help them and Watanuki will be very upset if he can't help you..." She let her sentence hang in the air and Harry sighed again, relenting to her whims.

"Fine, oh Dimensional Witch, grant my wish." If she noticed his sarcasm, she didn't show it, instead smiling widely in victory.

"Alright, then. Tell me what you want." Harry had a feeling she already knew since she did mention his 'lost feeling' earlier, but she just wanted to make him say it. That irritated him so he took a sip of Watanuki's tea, hoping for it to soothe him, and found that he could no longer hold his pain inside him.

"It's just...I've saved the world already from Voldemort, but I can't save..._myself_. I've lost everything already, but every night I dream of losing more and I'm _afraid_...I'm afraid that I won't last through this...that _Draco _won't last through this and..._all _I want is to be with Draco and...to _forget _all about the last few years." The witch nodded in understanding, reaching out a long-fingered hand to stroke his hair, something he found comforting, oddly enough.

"So you want evil–your _inner_ evils–to disappear?" Harry nodded yes, too weary to say anything else after letting out so much already. The witch smiled at him gently and, suddenly, pulled him to her bosom, making the last Potter flush brightly.

"If anyone deserves that, it's you...Harry." She whispered into his ear and Harry found his blush vanishing as he began to consider the woman's motherly nature—no matter how strange she truly was. With one last squeeze, she released him and Harry noticed that she had something in her hand: pieces of his wand, shattered during one of his horrifying experiences against Voldemort. "This will be your price. You will notice that things will be better from now on." And Harry did. He felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders and knew suddenly that he would no longer have nightmares.

"Whatever you did, it's working." He said with awe and she smirked at him again, as if rebuking him for ever doubting her, which he did regret doing. After that, they chatted and snacked on more of Watanuki's delicious cooking, while said boy ran around pouring tea and wine(For Yuuko who, Harry soon figured out, was a bit of a drunkard.) Too soon, he noticed it was getting dark outside and knew Draco would worry and so, he turned to the witch and her not-quite-human apprentice to say goodbye. "Will I ever see you again?" The question embarrassed him, but he knew it was the right thing to say because Yuuko gave him an approving look while Watanuki beamed.

"If you need us, you will find us." Hearing that, Harry walked out of the shop with a spring to his step that hadn't been there since he'd asked Draco to be his life-mate and the blonde wizard had accepted.

* * *

When Harry finally arrived to 12 Grimmauld Place, he found Draco pacing, which the blonde thought he had valid reason to do. As soon as the last Potter walked through the door, however, Draco pounced on him, grey eyes full of worry and anger. At that moment, Harry knew he would get it.

"And just where have you been?" Draco commanded as soon as his initial check-up to make sure Harry was fine was through.

"I was just out, thinking—" That answer seemed to anger the blonde further and he cut Harry off.

"Thinking? Thinking? Oh, I _know _you've been thinking! Thinking about what, _that _I don't know!? But do you know what I _do _know?" Harry shook his head, swallowing dryly.

"I know that you're hurting, Harry, and that, in turn, is hurting me too! I know I can't help you, everyone–including you–keep on telling me that, but Harry, I love you and, because of that, I think I bloody well deserve to know!!" Harry remained silent, letting his lover get everything out in the open just like he, himself had done so recently, before cutting him off with a kiss. The kiss caught Draco by surprise, but he soon melted into in, reaching up to place his arms around Harry's shoulders. After that, they pulled away from each other, Draco looking dazed while Harry looked immensely satisfied. "Well...that was different...You haven't had that much passion in...well..you've _never _had that much passion." That made Harry laugh while Draco pouted. Soon enough though, the blonde was laughing too. And, pulling Draco into his arms once more, Harry whispered the words that they both needed to hear for the longest time.

"I'm going to be okay, Draco..._we're_ going to be okay." His favorite grey eyes misted with unshed tears as their lips met once more.

* * *

A/N: So...that was a little different, huh? Definitely some more Watanuki interaction than usual, but I think it was a good sort of different. Hope you did too, Animefira001. And I hope this will inspire another chapter of your fic. hint-hint-wink-wink

Thanks: Everyone who has reviewed, favorite-ed, story-alerted, or suggested a theme for the chapters. Please continue to feed my addictions with your kind words.

Ashmirk: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked the chapters so far. Hope you'll keep reading. ;)

Akane Toshiro: I will write a RyogaxRanma chapter for you, my dear, but it might take a while because, while I don't have too many requests, I still have a bunch and school starts in a few days. Please be patient and, above all, keep reading!

R&R: Until you guys have an intervention for me where you ask me to stop being a review whore, I can't, so please feed the addiction and review. I'm kind of disappointed about the 24 reviews because I wanted one more. 25 is a perfect square...I wanted a perfect square. Plus, I had five chapters and twenty-five goes into five by five. Sorry, I think I might be obsessive compulsive. Oh well...please review!!


	7. Sidestory

A/N: Kay, this is way different from the usual. It doesn't even have a wish in it. This is the first sidestory in AZ Wishes, though, if it's well recieved, there may be more. Again, please be patient for your individual chapters.

Summary: Draco is jealous of Watanuki. Takes place right after the last chapter.

Pairings: HarryxDarco, HarryxWatanuki(or is it?), and a light dose of my own OTP.

Warnings: MalexMale. If it hasn't bothered you in the last few chapters, I don't think it will now. If it does, get over yourself.

Disclaimer: Even though it breaks my heart to say this _again_, I don't own HOLiC or Harry Potter.

Dedicated to: Azamiko, who didn't really ask for this, but she said she wanted to see Draco get jealous after the last chapter and I wanted to, too, so here it is.

* * *

Sidestory

* * *

When Harry had suggested visiting Japan, Draco had been overjoyed. After all, his lover had finally found his way out of a depressed slump, so why should he be upset? There was one reason and it was named Watanuki Kimihiro.

Now Draco shouldn't have been upset by Harry's seemingly out of the blue relationship with the Japanese boy, but he was. Harry was so comfortable around him and he had reason to be, too. Watanuki was the one who had helped–or at least _found _help for–Harry in his time of need, even when _Draco _couldn't. He understood that, really he did, but it bothered him. He couldn't help but feel like Harry was replacing him. He couldn't help but to feel _jealous_.

That was exactly how he was feeling at the moment as he watched Watanuki serve Harry his absolutely _delicious–_could Draco help it that he wasn't much of a cook?–cooking and all the while he blushed so damned prettily. The conniving boyfriend stealer! Draco had half a mind to curse him, but Harry wouldn't want his new _friend _to be cursed.

And that damned woman kept smiling at him so strangely. Damn brothel keeper and her stupid Muggle whore. He attempted to hide a scowl when Harry turned to smile at him.

"How are you enjoying Japan, love? It's really beautiful here, isn't it?" Draco wanted to say no, that he didn't like it there and wanted to go home, but he just couldn't.Harry was so excited to go on vacation with Draco, and he was finally happy after such a long depression so Draco couldn't burst his bubble.

The young Malfoy faked a smile, giving the Yuuko-woman a glare when she smiled at him knowingly. Harry remained oblivious. "I _love _it here," He smooshed one of Watanuki's delicately crafted rice-balls in his hand, but Harry didn't notice. "More than you know."

"Great! I was worried you might not like this trip since you didn't get to pick," Draco grumbled audibly and Harry chuckled. "But you can pick where we go next time, okay?"

Draco nodded in assent, what more could he do? Watanuki offered both he and Harry a sickeningly sweet smile and Draco grimaced. "I'm glad you like it here, Malfoy-san," He said it like Maru-foy, which annoyed Draco further, not that he could say anything. "Perhaps tomorrow I could show you and Harry-kun around Japan? Yuuko-san will make me pay for it, but I don't mind."

His eagerness only disgusted Draco further. "Why can't you show us around today?" He couldn't help but snap out, his face twisted in the disgust he could no longer hide. Both Harry and Watanuki looked surprised at his tone, the Japanese boy looking somewhat sheepish afterwards. Yuuko only looked amused, as if she'd guessed he'd snap eventually. Damned woman. Eventually the Japanese boy snapped his mouth shut–as it was opened during his shock–and offered Draco a shy smile.

"I can't today. I'm meeting my b...boyfriend, Shizuka. We're a month today!" Though he started off shyly, he beamed proudly at the end, raising up a victorious fist. Now it was Draco's turn to gape in shock. Yuuko's smile looked like it was beginning to hurt. Harry was the only one who spoke.

"Congratulations, Watanuki!" He said with a wide smile that made Draco's jaw drop further. "You guys must really like each other, huh?"

Watanuki blushed prettily and nodded before seeming to turn angry right before their eyes. "He's gluttonous and stupid and he never learned my name! He speaks one word answers and is good at everything! He treats me like a maid and never says thank you!!" And softening again. "But I love that boy terribly. I think it's safe to say I couldn't live without him." He chuckled nervously and Harry smiled as well, reaching under the table they were seated at to take Draco's hands in his own.

Looking at Draco, Harry said: "I know the feeling." The only blonde amongst the brunets smied, ducking his head and flushing. Harry pressed a kiss to his blushing cheek before turning back to Watanuki who smiled kindly at them.

All too suddenly, the moment ended. "Oi!" Someone called and they turned to find a handsome boy with a lean body_–_fit from some sort of sport, most likely–and an apathetic looking face. The only emotion Draco noticed within him was visible through his golden eyes, the same shade as one of Watanuki's own, and the emotion was so strong, so deep, that it made the blonde gasp involuntarily. Watanuki didn't seem to notice, only huffing in irritation before offering his foreign friends another small smile.

"That's my cue. I'd better go before he gets _too _irritated. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Turning to his boss–who Draco honestly thought must be on something, for she was _still_ smiling, even now–he said: "Bye, Yuuko-san. Thanks for giving me a day off." The woman nodded and he ran off, flailing his arms angrily when he came into the taller boy's vicinity and only quieting down when he bent down and pressed a placating kiss to his forehead.

Harry smiled at Draco, watching the disappearing couple. "They make a pretty cute couple, don't they?" Draco nodded, not noticing Harry's mischievous smirk. "But so are we!" He attacked the blonde with kisses and neither noticed the cackling witch, at least not until they saw the flash of a camera.

* * *

A/N: So...what did you think? Good? Bad? Sucky? Let me know with a review! And be patient for your cahpters. It'll come eventually.

Thanks: Everyone who has read, enjoyed, reviewed, favorited, and story-alerted.

R&R: I wanted a couple of more reviews last chapter. Maybe two more? Ah well, you can make up for it by reviewing _now_!


End file.
